When You Gone
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Tak di sangka. Selama ini, Takao memiliki kanker yang berkembang di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika di periksa, ternyata kanker yang di deritanya sudah menjalar hingga ke jantungnya. Waktu hidupnya tidaklah lama. Apakah Midorima dan Takao bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini?


**When You Gone**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**When You Gone © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance - Angst**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**Midorima x Takao**

**.**

**A/N: Di sini, Takao bisa berjalan kembali setelah melakukan terapi dan operasi untuk memperbaiki tulang dan saraf Takao yang bermasalah setelah kecelakaan itu.**

* * *

_**It's seems I have a cancer.**_

_**By the time it has found, it already spread to my heart**_

_**This life is no longer left**_

* * *

Deg.

Takao memegang dadanya erat yang tiba-tiba berdenyut perih. Sungguh, Takao tidak tau kenapa setiap jantungnya berdetak kini mulai terasa sakit. Pertamanya, hanya merasakan sakit kepala biasa. Lama waktu berlalu, sakit itu mulai menjalar ke bagian dada. Dia pikir karena terlalu menikmati waktu bermain basket jadinya terasa sakit. Jadi pada akhirnya dia selalu menghiraukan rasa sakit itu.

"Kazu!"

Huh?

Takao kembali ke kenyataan ketika telinganya mendengar suara Midorima memanggil namanya keras. Takao dapat melihat ekspresi cemas seorang Midorima Shintarou dengan jelas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Ah bolanya!" kata Takao ketika menyadari bila bola itu telah terlepas dari tangannya.

"Okaa-san.." Midorima Seitarou –anak mereka- mengambilkan bola basket itu dan memberikannya pada Takao.

Setiap akhir pekan, mereka jarang sekali untuk pergi makan malam di luar atau membicarakan apa yang akan kami lakukan di keesokan harinya. Mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket one-on-one dengan Shin-chan alias Midorima Shintarou yang telah menjadi suaminya.

"Kalian berdua hebat!" puji Seitarou yang menjadi penonton pertandingan one-on-one kedua orangtuanya.

"Sou ka. Sou ka." Takao mengacak surai reven itu dan menerima protesan dari Seitarou

"Ada apa denganmu Kazu?" tanya Midorima pada Takao.

"Daijyoubu nodayo~" Jawab Takao dengan candaan seperti biasanya.

"Besok ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Team ku akan memeriksamu secara keseluruhan." Kata Midorima dengan nada serius dan khawatirnya

"Wakatta." Jawab Takao menundukan kepalanya.

.

Hari minggu, Takao mengikuti permintaan Midorima datang ke rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo untuk melakukan pemerikasaan secara menyeluruh. Rumah sakit ini adalah warisan dari ayah Midorima pada anaknya. Sebenarnya, Takao merasa berat hati harus berobat ke rumah sakit ini. Tetapi, karena Midorima terus memaksanya untuk di sini jadi apa boleh buat.

Di luar dugaan Takao, ternyata Midorima memiliki team dokter tersendiri. Team yang terdiri dari kumpulan dokter spesialis dari seluruh tubuh dan sangat berpangalaman di bidangnya serta segala jenis penyakit yang menyerang bagian tersebut. Midorima menyerahkan pemerikasaan seluruh tubuh Takao sesuai dengan spesialis mereka masing-masing.

_1 jam kemudian_

Takao berada di ruang tunggu dengan Seitarou yang masih setia bergelanyut manja dengan ekspresi ketakutan di tangannya. Seitarou bukanlah orang yang mau dengan oranglain dengan mudah. Setelah sejam lamanya Takao di pindah-pindah ruangan untuk melakukan pemerikasaan.

"Bagaimana?" Takao bisa mendengar samar suara Midorima menyanyakan hasil keseluruhan dari pemerikasaannya pada teamnya.

"Dia memiliki kanker. Tetapi kini telah merambat ke jantungnya." Kata dokter spesialis penyakit kanker.

"Sudah aku duga. Ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya walau terlihat normal." Kata seorang doker spesialis jantung.

"Aku sarankan dia harus mendapatkan pengawasan 24 jam oleh kami untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan kanker dan memikirkan bagaimana cara mengoabtinya." Saran salah satu dokter

"Sou.."

"Jadi.. begitu ya. Hidupku tidaklah lama." Kata Takao lemah dan memegang dadanya.

* * *

_**I'll be charge of you from today**_

_**My name is Midorima.. So it's really you.**_

* * *

Takao memasuki kamar 106 yang akan menjadi kamar rawatnya selama di sini. Angka 106 selalu mengingatkan Takao pada angka mereka berdua ketika bermain di Shutoku High.

"Oh kau sudah ada di sini rupanya."

Midorima masuk ke kamar Takao dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Takao di kamar itu. Ah jangan lupa dengan bocah berusia 10 tahun bernama Seitarou dengan boneka beruang di pelukannya sedang tertidur di sofa.

"Shin-chan~" seru Takao ceria.

"Sstt! Seitarou sedang tidur nodayo dan kau bisa mengganggu ketenangan di rumah sakit ini." kata Midorima

"Teehee~ Gomen. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Takao

"Selama kau di sini aku yang akan terus memantau mu." Jawab Midorima

"Sou~ Jadi bisakah kau memperkenalkan namamu?" pinta Takao

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya nodayo?" tanya Midorima

"Supaya formal. Aku tak ingin di perlakukan spesial olehmu." Jawab Takao

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan memantau mu, Takao-san." Kata Midorima memperkenalkan diri

"Hai~ Yoroshiku~" balas Takao. _"Jadi itu sungguh kau."_ Lanjut Takao lemah.

"Huh?"

"Nandemo arimasen, My Ace-sama~"

* * *

_**Can I see you play basketball again Shin-chan?**_

_**Because...**_

_**I'm not sure I can seen you playing basketball again later**_

* * *

"Ne, Shin-chan." Panggil Takao ketika Midorima selesai memeriksa kondisi Takao.

"Nani nodayo?" tanya Midorima yang masih fokus dengan menulis beberapa data kedalam kertas.

"Bisa aku melihat Shin-chan bermain basket?" pinta Takao pada suaminya.

"Huh? Bukannya kemarin kita sudah bermain basket? Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa bermain basket bila tidak ada lawannya?" kata Midorima

"Um.. benar juga ya. Kalau begitu.. lakukan 3 point shoot. Dou?"

"..ttaku. Baiklah." Kata Midorima mensetujui

.

Pasangan ini pergi menuju ke lapangan basket terdekat. Tentu saja sebelumnya mengajukan ijin pada dokter lainnya untuk membawa Takao pergi. Tak lupa, mereka membawa Seitarou juga, kalau tidak dia akan seharian menangis dan merajuk bila kedua orangtuanya pergi tanpa pamit padanya. Denengan mobil sport bewarna hijau dongker mereka berdua menuju ke lapangan street basketball di dekat maji burger.

Ketika sampai, Midorima dan Takao segera memasuki lapangan. Beruntung sekali lapangan yang biasanya ramai dengan anak SMA kini sepi. Midorima berdiri dalam jarak setengah lapangan lalu tanpa ragu melempar bola itu kedalam ring basket dan masuk. Takao melihat itu dengan tatapan kagum.

Midorima mengambil kembali bola yang menggelinding ke luar lapangan. Dan dari situ, Midorima kembali melemparkan bola itu ke dalam ring basket di depannya dan kembali masuk. Kembali teringat akan masa-masa mereka berdua di klub basket Shutoku. Takao kembali melihat Midorima mengenakan seragam basket Shutoku bewarna terang bernomorkan 6 dan tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu.

* * *

_**Shin-chan is really amazing**_

* * *

"Ayo kembali." Ajak Midorima

"Are? Eh? Nande? Padahal aku masih ingin melihatmu bermain basket." Takao merajuk Midorima

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar nodayo." Kata Midorima menjelaskan

"Sou.. nanda." Balas Takao dan mengingatkannya kembali pada dirinya yang telah di vonis kanker di jantung.

"Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu, Kazu. Aku janji." Kata Midorima menyakinkan dan memberikan semangat pada Takao yang kembali teringat tentang vonisnya itu.

.

Hanya memakan waktu 10 menit perjalanan saja mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Takao segera berbaring di kasurnya dan mulai di periksa oleh para dokter spesialis. Takao dan Midorima sama – sama berharap kondisi Takao tidaklah bertambah buruk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Midorima

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada hal yang buruk di jantungnya. Masih stabil." Kata dokter spesialis jantung

"Lalu dengan kankernya?"

"Hm.. untuk sekarang masih stabil. Kankernya belum mejalar lagi. Aku rasa obatnya benar-benar memberikan efek baik dan tubuhnya mampu mengolah obat tersebut." Jawab dokter spesialis kanker.

"Sou.. Yokatta." Kata Midorima dan Takao bersamaan

.

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan cepat sehingga tak terasa sudah dua bulan lamanya Takao berada di rumah sakit. Midorima selalu setia menggantikan tugas Takao untuk mengantar – jemput Seitarou di SD. Seitarou selalu membawakan Takao sesuatu hasil dari tangan mungilnya. Sempat Seitarou menunjukan hasil karya gambarannya di SD yaitu berupa gambaran kelinci bewarna hijau sedang berbagi wortel dengan kelinci berbulu hitam.

Takao menahan tawanya mati-matian karena gambar Seitarou mengingatkannya pada Midorima sebagai kelinci bewarna hijau dan Takao sebagai kelinci berbulu hitan tersebut. Lalu gambaran wortel di sana sangat mengingatkannya ketika Midorima mengenakan jersey ataupun jaket Shuutoku.

Midorima menatap Takao yang menahan tawanya dan Seitarou yang berwajah bingung. Setelah anak berusia 10 tahun itu di beritahu oleh Takao dengan cara berbisik, Seitarou langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemuda dengan tinggi 195cm itu penasaran dan menarik kertas gambaran Seitarou dan sekarang dia tahu kenapa mereka berdua tertawa.

"Warui. Warui Shin-chan. Pfftt.. Hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu saja." Kata Takao yang masih menahan tawanya

"Tidak aku sangka dulu Otou-san seperti wortel berjalan nodayo." Kata Seitarou menambahi

"Kalian~!" kedutan kesal muncul di pelipis Midorima tanda dia benar-benar kesal dan malu.

"Otou-san pakai ini." pinta Seitarou sambil menyodorkan bando dengan hiasan telinga kelinci terpasang di sana.

Midorima menolak mati-matian. Namun karena Takao dan Seitarou memohon-mohon padanya dengan tatapan Puppy-eyes mereka akhirnya Midorima mensetujui permintaan anaknya dan memakai bando itu di kepalanya.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" dan menghasilkan tawa Takao dan Seitarou meledak.

Shin-chan is really amazing, batin Takao

* * *

_**Wait! You still watching Oha-Asa?!**_

_**...Shut up.**_

* * *

"Shin-chan, kau terlambat memeriksa ku!" kata Takao di sertai dengan cemberut ketika melihat Midorima baru masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Otou-san lama nodayo." Kata Seitarou yang berkutat dengan beberapa buku di sampingnya yang sudah di duga adalah PR.

"Aku tidak hanya menangani kau saja." Jawab Midorima sambil melihat data kesehatan Takao sebelumnya.

"Okaa-san, aku mau lihat Oha-Asa nanodayo.." pinta Seitarou

"Sudah lewat jamnya nodayo, Seitarou." kata Midorima

"Huh? Bagaimana Otou-san tahu?" tanya Seitarou

"Kau melihat Oha-Asa dahulu sebelum kesini?" tanya Takao memastikan

"..." Midorima tidak bisa berkata-kata

"Pfftt~ Tunggu. Kau masih melihat Oha-Asa sebelum menangani pasien?!" kata Takao menebak

"...Urusai nodayo." Balas Midorima memerah malu karena ketahuan.

* * *

_**Is there any way to extract the cancer..?**_

_**As I thought, since it's spread until the heart.. There's none.**_

* * *

Midorima bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Takao di lorong rumah sakit. Dia penasaran dengan kanker yang di derita Takao. Dan siapa tahu dia bisa melakukan pencegahan dengan merancang obat untuk mencegah atau mengobati kanker tersebut.

"Apakah ada cara untuk meng-ekstrak kankernya?" tanya Midorima

Lawan bicaranya sedikit berpikir bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada suami dari pasien yang dia tangani. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin memberikan kenyataaan pahit pada mereka. Tetapi, fakta tidak bisa di rubah.

"Menurut ku, ketika kanker mulai menjalar ke jantung... Maka tidak ada."

Midorima tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendengarkan fakta dari anak buahnya tersebut. Kalau begitu, bukankah artinya Takao akan mati? Kenapa... Hal buruk ini bisa terjadi padanya?

"_**Meskipun begitu, dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah."**_

.

Takao tidak sengaja mendengar fakta itu. Dia hanya bermaksud untuk membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman dingin untuk Seitarou. Namun setelah selesai dari kantin, dia tak sengaja mengetahui semua faktanya. Takao memegang dadanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Tidak bisa di obati.. ya?" tanya Takao entah pada siapa.

* * *

_**S-Someone come!**_

_**There's been a sudden change in the patient's condition in room 106**_

* * *

"Otou-san!" Seitarou berlari ke arah Midorima yang dalam tengah perjalanan ke kamar Takao dengan wajah cemas, airmata yang mengalir di pipinya dan keringat yang hampir membasahi seluruh baju yang dia kenakan.

"Ada apa Sei?" tanya Midorima berusaha menenangkan sang anak.

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san." Kata Seitarou terbatah-batah

"A-Ada apa dengan Okaa-san nodayo?" tanya Midorima yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada yang salah dengan Okaa-san! Dia kesakitan!" kata Seitarou

Sepasang mata emerald di balik kacamata berframe hitam itu terbelalak kaget. Midorima benar-benar mencoba untuk menghilangkan firasat buruk yang mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya. Menata kembali pikiran dan hatinya untuk bisa menangani Takao nanti.

"Tenang. Aku akan menangani Okaa-san nodayo." Kata Midorima coba menenangkan Seitarou. Midorima menggendong Seitarou dan mengelus punggung anaknya itu.

Midorima mengeluarkan ponsel flip bewarna hijau tuanya dan menelfon dokter spesialis jantung dan kanker. Untung saja, mereka sedang tidak ada pasien lain yang di tangani dan segera menuju ke kamar 106. Midorima tidak ambil bagian karena menemani Seitarou di luar agar tidak semakin membuat tangisan sang anak semakin keras.

_10 menit kemudian.._

Kedua dokter yang di hubungi oleh Midorima dan beberapa suster yang membantu menangani kondisi Takao keluar dari kamar rawat Takao. Wajah mereka tidak ada satupun yang bisa di tebak. Hal ini semakin membuat Midorima semakin penasaran.

"Dou nodayo?" tanya Midorima dengan hati yang cemas

"Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Tetapi harapan hidupnya kecil. Kalau dia bisa bertahan dari kondisi ini, maka selanjutnya akan memudahkan kami untuk menindak lanjuti penyakit Takao." Jawab salah satu dokter.

Seitarou langsung turun dari gendongan Midorima dan berlari menuju Takao. Midorima melihat Takao sedang berkeringat sangat banyak menahan sakit yang hebat di jantungnya. Bantuan pernafasan terpasang di wajah Takao. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"_**Kazunari.."**_

Tanpa sadar Midorima menetskan airmatanya. Tangisan Seitarou justru semakin menambah deras aliran airmata yang keluar dari matanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama berharap Takao akan membuka matanya dan kembali sehat. Panjatan doa yang berharap kesadaran Takao selalu di ucapkan di hati mereka berdua.

"_**Ah, Shin-chan.." **_

Takao membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengedipkan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam retina hitamnya. Mata sehitam malam itu melihat ke arah Midorima dan Seitarou yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Midorima menangis. Ada rasa bahagia di hatinya karena dia merasa bahwa mereka menangisi dia kerena tak mau kehilangan dirinya.

"_**Kazu.."**_

Midorima kembali menyebutkan nama Takao lagi dan lagi. Takao meneteskan airmatanya. Hatinya sakit melihat dua orang yang paling dia sayangi menagisi dirinya. Dirinya merasa begitu jahat kalau dia sampai harus meninggalkan kedua orang yang bagaikan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tapi..

Takdirnya berkata lain..

.

Takao berusaha menggerakan kedua bibirnya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ada hal yang sangat ingin dia katakan. Sedikit dia memaksa tubuhnya hanya untuk menhentikan lelehan airmata dari kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu yang sedang menangis.

"_**..Jangan menangis Shin-chan.. Seicchan.."**_ kata Takao lemah

"_**...Tersenyumlah..."**_ lanjutnya

"_**Jangan tinggalkan kami! Kazu! Please don't die!" **_teriak Midorima frustasi

"_**Aku selalu mendengarkan dan memenuhi semua permintaan egoismu..." **_Kata Takao.

"_**Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Ace-sama." **_Lanjut pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Tangannya di paksa untuk menggapai wajah tampan Midorima yang telah basah oleh airmta. Sedikit menghapus lelehan airmata itu. Lalu berganti dengan menghapus lelehan mata dari anak semata wayang mereka dan mengelus lemah surai hitam sang anak. Hal itu menambah tangisan mereka berdua.

"_**Terimakasih untuk segalanya..."**_ tangan Takao perlahan jatuh.

"_**Shin-chan... Seicchan..." **_Midorima menggapai tangan itu sebelum terjatuh sepenuhnya dan di letakan di pipinya. Merasakan kehangatan tangan itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tangan Midorima sendiri tak mampu untuk menggengam. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan tak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk terus menggenggam tangan itu.

"_**Tanoshikatta..."**_

Dan hal itu lah yang terakhir kali di katakan oleh Takao sebelum menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Kepergiannya di iringi dengan tangisan dari kedua orang yang paling menyayanginya.

_**~The End~**_

Oke.. Arigatou sudah baca fict ini..

Aku terinspirasi dari sebuah Video dari Youtube isinya tidak berbeda jauh dari fict ini.

Aku lihat video itu sampai berulang-ulang dan HAMPIR mau nangis pas lihatnya dan pas bikin edingnya.. TwT

Takao: Kenapa aku di buat mati di sini, Ryuu-chan?

Ryuu: Un? Karena pantas saja.

Midorima: Shinu nodayo, Bakao

Takao: Hweee hidoi wa minaa! TAT

.

R&R? :3


End file.
